Magnetism Manipulation
The ability to manipulate magnetic fields. Sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation. Also Called * Magnet Release/Jiton * Magnetic Energy Manipulation * Magnetic Field Manipulation * Magnetic Manipulation * Magnekinesis * Magnetokinesis * Molydbkinesis Capability Users can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). User can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism, but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control certain metals. However, it is not as powerful as Electromagnetism Manipulation. Applications * Demagnetization * Electronic Disruption * Magnetic Attacks * Magnetism Generation * Magnetic Force-Field * Magnetokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of magnetism. * Move/lift magnetic fields. ** Magnetokinetic Flight * Release the magnetic force in varying ways: ** Metal Manipulation limited to iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys. ** Limited Matter Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the non-metalic objects. ** Limited Mind Control by affecting the metallic particles in the brain. ** Limited Motor-Skill Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the body. * Sense magnetic fields, how they move and anything that moves/disturbs them. ** Detect metallic objects, advanced users can track humans by iron in their blood. Techniques * Attraction & Repulsion * Coin Magnetism * Electricity Manipulation - Conversely a changing magnetic field generates an electric field. * Magnetic Aura * Magnetic Projectile * Magnetokinetic Regeneration * Magnokinetic Combat Variations * Antiferromagnetism * Biomagnetism * Diamagnetism * Ferrimagnetism * Ferromagnetism * Geomagnetism * Metamagnetism * Paramagnetism * Superparamagnetism Associations * Electricity Manipulation * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Magnetic Magic * Metal Manipulation Limitations * May be limited controlling existing/local magnetic fields. * Magnetism in objects is destroyed at high temperatures. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Magnetism Manipulation. Gallery File:The German magnetically manipulates a vault lock.jpg|The German (Heroes) File:215px-Lodestar.png|Lodestar (Ben 10: Alien Force) has the ability to manipulate magnetic forces. File:Xorn_01.jpg|Xorn (Marvel Comics) faces his magnetic identity. Magneto X-Men.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) is an extremely powerful mutant who possesses manipulation over magnetism and ferrous and nonferrous metals. File:Magneto_from_Marvel.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) uses his powers to completely disassemble a gun. File:180px-X-Men_Vol_1_50_Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics), daughter of Magneto, and the Mistress of Magnetism. Magneto first class.jpg|Magneto (X Men) uses magnetism to lift a submarine from the ocean. The_Flash_Vol_2_170_Magenta.jpg|Magenta (DC Comics) can manipulate magnetic fields. File:Snapshot200909040434055.jpg|Solva (Needless) can produce magnetic fields. File:Comic_Magnetism.png|Gahlok-Kal (Bionicle) magnetizes Lewa's feet to the ground. File:Third_Kazekage_Iron_Sand.PNG|The Third Kazekage (Naruto) can manipulate magnetism, and the one controlling his puppet form, Sasori, can do the same. Sakin.png|Rasa (Naruto) using Magnet Release to manipulate gold dust. File:Fujiwara Nenene.png|Nenene (Code: Breaker) can manipulate magnetism. File:Toki_Repels_Bullets.PNG|Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating magnetism to repel bullets. Magnetic Iron Claw.png|Eustass Kid (One Piece) using his magnetism to make a claw from scrap metal. File:Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) Monsoon MGR.jpg|Monsoon (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) uses Lorentz force magnetism. SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS THE DEADLY SIX RGB 1.png|The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) a group of Zeti who can manipulate Eggman's robots. Pyrrha_semblance.png|Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) magnetically manipulates soda cans. D-Fekt_power.png|D-Fekt (Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice) can magnetically manipulate everything except Ragnium; this includes artificial constructs and organic substances. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Manipulations Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Energy Powers